Life with a Vampire
by Scoobyfan4ever
Summary: Shaggy's life changed forever from a mystery long ago. His past comes back when he crosses paths with Googie, Crystal and their friend Addison. Where will this new adventure take them?
1. Chapter 1

The night was cold and dark. This didn't scare Shaggy any longer. He was always cold. All thanks to a mystery gone wrong. That was five years ago. Five years since the night that changed him forever.

"Shaggy vampires aren't real" Velma had said.

She'd been wrong. So very wrong. Now Shaggy sat alone on the roof of an abandoned building looking out at the city when something caught his eye. There was a girl walking down an alleyway. She was probably on her way home but she wasn't aware of the rough looking man following her. Shaggy swung himself from the roof and landed with ease on his feet. He fell into step behind the man who didn't know he was there. A few minutes later the man sped up and roughly grabbed the girl by her shoulders. Throwing her into a wall he demanded her money.

"I don't have any" the girl whispered scared.

"Liar" the man replied slapping the girl across the face.

"Leave her alone" came a voice from across the alley.

Shaggy jumped into hiding when he saw who it was.

Googie.

"What are you going to do about it?" the man replied.

"This" Googie said before launching herself into the air and kicking the man in the face as she landed.

Shaggy was surprised.

The man pushed himself at Googie who wasn't prepared. Shaggy jumped into action. He grabbed the man by his shirt and stared directly into his eyes.

"Now listen and listen good. You're going to leave here and turn yourself into the police now go"

The man left quickly.

"Shaggy?" Googie asked from behind him.

"Hello again Googie," he said turning to face her.

"What happened to you?"

"I was bitten let's just leave it at that"

"What did you do to that man?"

"Mind control"

"How long have you been like this?"

"Five years"

"Where's Scooby?"

"I don't know"

"Oh"

Googie turned from Shaggy to the girl and said.

"What were you thinking Addie?"

"I'm seventeen Googie I can handle being on my own"

"Clearly you're wrong"

"You're not my mother"

"No, but I'm your best friend"

"I know"

"Ahem," Shaggy said.

"This is Addison" Googie said turning back to Shaggy.

"Hello," Addison said.

"Why were you out here by yourself?" Shaggy asked.

"I was walking home from a friends house"

"Come on Addison Crystal's about ready to pull her hair out," Googie said.

"Great" Addison sighed.

"Do you mind if I walk with you?" Shaggy asked.

"Why?" Googie asked.

"I'm bored why do you think?"

"Fine" Googie huffed.

...

* * *

Several minutes later the group turned onto the street. They stopped in front of a four-story brick house. The door was thrown open by a very concerned girl who Shaggy recognized.

"Oh, my gosh are you girls okay?" Crystal asked rushing out with Amber following her.

"Yeah we're fine" Googie replied.

"Crystal?" Shaggy asked.

"Shaggy?"

"You two know each other?" Googie asked.

"Yeah we met a long time ago," Shaggy said.

"What happened to you?" Crystal asked.

"Long story"

"Where's everyone else?"

"I don't know"

"You're on your own?"

"Yes"

"Do you live around here?"

"I don't live anywhere"

"Well then I insist you stay with us"

"Crystal" Googie cried.

"What?"

"He's a vampire do you know what vampires do?"

"Actually I'm vegetarian" Shaggy quipped.

"Besides we have the room Googie" Crystal added.

"Fine" Googie sighed.

So they went inside. Addison went to her room leaving Googie, Crystal, and Shaggy to talk.

"It's certainly been a long time" Crystal started.

"Yes, it has" Shaggy agreed.

"You've certainly changed" Googie said.

Shaggy did look remarkably different from when she'd last seen him. His skin was cold and pale. His eyes were a deep red. His fangs were ever present. Shaggy wore dark colors so he wouldn't be seen easily at night.

"So how long have you been like this?" Crystal asked.

"Five years"

"What's it like?' Crystal asked.

"Different from what you'd expect"

"Does sunlight really burn you?"

"No"

"What about garlic"

"It just smells really bad"

"Do you ever sleep?"

"I can but I don't need to"

"Oh"

"So how come you've returned to earth?" Shaggy asked Crystal.

"I'm retired" she replied with a shrug.

"Oh"

"More like you were fired" Googie said.

Crystal just rolled her her eyes.

"Well it's late let's go to bed," Googie said.

"Come with me," Crystal said leading Shaggy upstairs.

"This will be your room," Crystal said opening the door to an empty room on the second floor.

The room was simple. There was a bed with plan blue covers in the center. A brown nightstand was pushed beside the bed. There was a small window on the wall opposite to the door.

"Thanks, Crystal"

"I'll see you in the morning I guess," Crystal said before closing the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Shaggy sat on the bed and listened to all the noises around. The wind outside rattled the trees. There were cars in the distance. Shaggy could hear the heartbeats of the three girls in the house. Two were sleeping one wasn't. Shaggy was curious and went to investigate. The door to the room was cracked open. Shaggy looked inside. Addison sat on her bed typing on her computer.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Shaggy asked causing Addison to jump in surprise.

"Don't scare me like that? " she said looking at him.

"Sorry" Shaggy chuckled sometimes he forgot how quiet he was.

"What do you want?" Addison asked her eyes returning to her computer.

"I asked why you're still awake"

" I can't sleep" Addison replied.

"Don't you have school tomorrow?"

"Nope I graduated last year "

"Well don't you have a job?"

"I'm a writer that's my job"

"Do you usually stay up late?"

"Yes. What's with all the questions?"

"Just curious. Good night Addison" Shaggy said before leaving.

…

Early the next morning. Shaggy turned over in bed and sat up. He'd slept for only three hours last night. The rest of his time was spent lost in thought. Shaggy didn't want to remember that night but it continued to haunt him to this day. He remembered everything so clearly.

…

Five years ago.

"Can't we ever take a normal vacation?" Shaggy asked as the mystery machine turned onto the highway.

"I'm with Shaggy " Daphne agreed.

"Sorry gang I tried " Fred shrugged.

"Not hard enough apparently " Velma quipped.

….

Present.

Shaggy pushed the thoughts from his head and decided to go downstairs. He left his room and went downstairs. He found the girls seated around the table.

"Hello, Shaggy" Googie said briefly looking up from her breakfast.

"Did you sleep okay?" Crystal asked.

"Yeah," Shaggy said sitting down.

"Okay, we need to discuss some things" Googie announced.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Shaggy there are rules you'll need to follow "

"What are you, my mother?" Shaggy retorted.

"Just listen. You have to stay in here. You have to help keep house"

"Googie aren't you being a little obsessive?" Crystal asked.

"One of us has to stay here and keep an eye on him" Googie continued.

"Not me the animal shelter needs me," Crystal said.

"And I've got a café to run" Googie added.

"That leaves me I guess" Addison sighed.

"Hold in your excitement Addie" Crystal laughed.

"I had plans today " Addison replied.

"Deal with it Addison "

"Okay fine"

…..

An hour later. Googie and Crystal left for work. Addison set up her laptop at the table. Shaggy watched quietly.

"Do you have anything I can eat?" Shaggy asked.

"What exactly does a vegetarian vampire eat?"

"Fruit, veggies "

"Check the fridge"

"Thanks," Shaggy said before digging through the fridge.

He found leftover salad and took it to the table. He sat down across from Addison and watched her type.

"You're staring " she mumbled.

"Sorry. What are you writing?"

"Stuff"

"Like what?"

"A blog post"

"About what?"

"You ask a lot of questions"

"I'm surprised you aren't"

"Why would I?"

"There's a vampire sitting across from you "

"A vampire who used to be a werewolf who dated my best friend "

"Googie told you about that?"

"Yeah, I thought she was nuts until last night," Addison said glancing at Shaggy.

"Understandable"

"To answer your question from earlier I'm writing an apology about not being able to review a movie that I was supposed to see today "

"What movie?"

"A girl named Charlie"

"Oh"

"So are you not going to do anything else?"

"I apparently have to babysit a vampire "

"Touché" Shaggy laughed.

"So what's it like being a vampire?"

"Googie and crystal asked me that last night "

"Sorry"

"No, it's okay "

"Is it boring?"

"Yes very"

"I thought vampires were supposed to have powers"

"I do have powers "

"Like what?"

"Strength, stealth, speed, mind control "

"So typical powers"

"Yeah"

"I thought you'd be able to fly"

"Never tried" Shaggy replied.

"Are you ever going to?"

"Do you want me to?"

"It would be interesting"

"Well, up up and away I guess" Shaggy laughed.

"Very funny"

….

Five minutes later Shaggy stood on top of the stair railing.

"Up up and away" Shaggy cried before jumping off.

"So you can fly," Addison said to Shaggy who was floating now.

"So it seems I can," Shaggy said floating down.

….,

When Crystal and Googie got home they jumped back in surprise at the sight that greeted them.

"What are you two doing?" Googie asked.

"Um flying?" Addison who was currently sitting on Shaggy's shoulders replied.

"Get down here" Crystal ordered

"Okay geez, it's not like I was going to drop her" Shaggy replied putting Addison down.

"Someone could've seen you," Googie said closing the curtains.

"Lighten up Googie" Addison laughed.

"I'm just being cautious"

"No one saw us"

They were wrong someone did see them.


	3. Chapter 3

Years Ago.

The walls were dripping with water from leaky pipes. The rotted floorboards creaked and moaned with every step Shaggy took. The basement was always the basement. Why must all their vacations end up that way? Investigating some creepy place. Some creepy place like this one where a vampire supposedly lived. Shaggy wasn't sure when he and Scooby were separated but he didn't like it at all. Then he heard it. Slow even footsteps behind him. He turned and found nothing. He was about to turn back when something jumped him from behind.

Something big. Something strong. Whatever it was drooling on him. He tried to push it off failing miserably.

"I warned you to leave but you didn't listen so now you'll be my dinner" the thing hissed before sinking its teeth into Shaggy.

...

* * *

Present.

There was a knock at the door. Googie shot Shaggy and Addison an I told you so look before Crystal shoved them both upstairs. Googie composed herself and opened the door.

"Hello what can I do for you?" she asked the man.

"I'm looking for an old friend of mine" the man replied.

"How can I help?"

"I believe I saw him here"

"No sir you must be mistaken the only people that live here are my friends and I"

"Ah that's too bad I was so hoping to catch up with Shaggy"

"Vincent?" Shaggy asked appearing at the top of the stairs.

"Shaggy you've certainly changed," Vincent said before stepping inside.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that" Shaggy replied with a nervous chuckle.

"Is there something I'm missing here?" Googie asked.

"Googie this is my old friend Vincent"

"Hello"

"Um, can I come back downstairs now?" Addison yelled.

"Sure thing Addie"

Addison came downstairs.

"Vincent this is Googie, Crystal, and Addison," Shaggy said.

"Pleasure to meet you. So tell me Shaggy what are you doing here?" Vincent asked.

"They found me last night"

"How fortunate"

"Vincent is there anything you can do to help me?"

"I think you have all the help you need"

"But I can't stay here forever"

"They can help you adjust"

"But I've been like this for five years"

"And you still need to adjust," Vincent said matter of factly.

"Well if you say so" Shaggy sighed giving in.

"But-but" Googie stammered taken aback.

"Oh calm down Googie you aren't the one who has to babysit him I am" Addison replied.

"Oh okay, fine" Googie huffed.

"If you girls don't mind I'd like to check in on Shaggy every now and then," Vincent said.

"Sure thing" Crystal replied.

"Okay with me" Googie shrugged.

"Me too" Addison agreed.

"Now that it's all settled I'll see myself out," Vincent said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

...

* * *

"This is a perfect example of why you have to be careful" Googie said as she scolded Addison and Shaggy.

"Okay, Googie we get it," Addison said annoyed.

"Yeah we'll be careful" Shaggy agreed.

"I'm just saying"

"We know okay?" Addison said.

"Okay now, who wants dinner?" Googie asked.

"I could go for a bite" Shaggy said teasingly.

"Ha ha very funny," Crystal said.

"Wasn't it?"

"No"

"Let's make dinner already"

"Okay"

* * *

 **Hope you liked it. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Dinner that night was uncomfortable. Googie wasn't happy. Shaggy and Addison shrunk under her gaze. While Crystal preferred to focus on her food. After dinner had been finished Crystal did the dishes while Googie went to her room. Shaggy and Addison remained at the table not exactly sure what to do with themselves.

"Crystal is Googie alright?" Addison asked.

" isn't happy with you two "

"We were just having fun," Shaggy said.

"You seriously can't expect us to stay in here every day, " Addison said.

"We're going to get bored eventually " Shaggy agreed.

"I'll go talk to Googie," Crystal said drying her hands and heading upstairs.

…..

"I don't want to talk about it Crystal " Googie stubbornly announced when Crystal knocked on the door.

"You need to" Crystal replied not in the mood for an argument.

"I said no" Googie stated.

"Googie Ann we need to have a meeting "

"Why?"

"We need to discuss those rules again"

"What's wrong with them?"

"Everything Googie. Please come downstairs "

"Okay" Googie sighed in defeat.

"Thank you"

…..

Soon everyone was seated in the living room to reestablish the rules of the house.

"Okay, what's wrong with the rules exactly?" Googie asked.

"They're unfair" Crystal explained.

"How so?" Googie asked bored already.

"For one Shaggy is an adult he can handle being by himself " Addison stated.

"Two you honestly can't force him to stay indoors all the time " Crystal continued.

"He's a VAMPIRE " Googie yelled.

"Shhh," Crystal said putting a finger to her mouth.

"I understand that this might be hard on you Googie I can leave if you want" Shaggy offered.

"No, I insist you stay Shaggy besides Vincent did say you need to adjust, " Crystal said quickly.

"How exactly are we supposed to help him?" Googie asked.

"By helping him blend into the outside world, " Vincent said appearing suddenly.

"Which means we can't order him to stay indoors" Crystal added.

"But but-"

"You're still bitter over the breakup aren't you Googie?" Addison asked putting the pieces together.

"Okay yes fine I suppose I am" Googie sighed.

"I'm sorry Googie," Shaggy said.

"Yeah right"

"No really I was immature and I wasn't ready for a relationship back then "

"Googie isn't there something you'd like to say?" Addison asked.

"I can't handle this. Shaggy being here and our past I don't want to relive it"

"We don't have to relive it Googie "

"How can we not?"

"It was years ago we can let go and start over as friends. Would you like to try?" Shaggy asked.

"I suppose we could at least try"

…..

A/n. Yes I know it's really, really short but it's important to the story so I hope you liked it. Remember to review.


	5. Chapter 5

When Shaggy woke up the next day it was the late afternoon. He went downstairs and discovered Addison typing away on the computer with notebooks and pencils spilled around her.

"Hello Addison"

She jumped a little in surprise before turning to face him.

"Hello Shaggy please don't scare me like that again"

"I'm sorry I forget how quiet I am. Kind of a vampire thing" Shaggy replied while getting something to eat and sitting down at the table.

"It's okay. You can't help it" Addison said before returning to her work.

"What are you writing now?" Shaggy asked before devouring his food.

"A little bit of everything I can't make up my mind" Addison shrugged.

"Are you going to do anything else today?" Shaggy asked putting his dishes in the sink.

"Not that I know of why do you ask?" Addison said still focusing on her computer.

"Well, I don't know I guess I was just wondering" Shaggy replied returning to the table.

"Well we can go into town" Addison suggested.

"We?" Shaggy asked confused.

"Well did you have other plans?" Addison asked.

"No, but how can I go into town like this?"

"I can fix that and while we're in town we can buy you some new clothes and stuff for your room"

"Okay"

...

* * *

"Shouldn't I wear a jacket or something like that?" Shaggy asked.

"The only other jacket is mine from three years ago" Addison replied rummaging through the hall closet.

"Then what do I wear?"

"Hang on I got this" Addison replied grabbing a blue blanket from the shelf.

"What are you going to do with that?" Shaggy asked as Addison started to look through the drawers.

"I was the top of my class in high school trust me," Addison said grabbing a sewing kit.

Addison settled into the recliner and set to work. Shaggy watched as she begun to sew. Several minutes later Addison held up a poncho.

"How did you do that?"

"I took sewing classes" Addison replied as Shaggy slipped it on.

"Now what about my eyes and fangs?"

"Sunglasses and fake teeth"

"I'm gonna look so stupid"

"Oh relax these are like the ones they use in beauty pageants," Addison said as she handed them to Shaggy.

"How do I look?" Shaggy asked.

"Human now let's go"

...

* * *

"How about this one?" Shaggy asked holding up a dark red shirt.

"Okay put it in the cart you have sixty dollars left"

They'd been shopping for an hour. Shaggy had gotten three shirts, A green jacket and three pairs of jeans.

"You don't have to do this you know" Shaggy said as they continued.

"Nonsense I want to"

"Are you going to get anything for yourself?" Shaggy asked.

"Yes, I got this" Addison replied holding up a book.

The Story of Josie McCoy.

"Isn't she the leader of a band?"

"Yes"

"Addison I'm hungry" Shaggy whispered.

"Come on there's a farmers market down the road"

...

* * *

After leaving the farmers market the duo went to the nearest supermarket so they could pick up the rest of the groceries while Shaggy chowed down on an apple.

"Do you want chocolate ice cream or Oreo's?" Addison asked.

"Can't we get both?" Shaggy asked.

"I suppose so now let's check out"


	6. Chapter 6

"So how long have you known Googie and Crystal?" Shaggy asked as he and Addison were returning home.

"About four years now " Addison replied.

"I wonder how Googie and Crystal met," Shaggy said in thought.

"Crystal said something about a mall" Addison replied.

"Who would've guessed those two would meet" Shaggy muttered as they entered the house groceries in hand.

"Well don't look at me" Addison replied putting the food away.

"What do we do now?" Shaggy asked.

"Well you go put your stuff away " Addison replied not looking away from the task at hand.

"Yes, mother" Shaggy teased.

"Oh, you did not just say that" Addison replied sending Shaggy a death stare.

"Maybe I did" Shaggy replied with a smirk.

"Oh just stop" Addison huffed.

"Fine then Miss bossy"

"That's it" Addison cried turning to face Shaggy.

"You can't get me" Shaggy teased flying up.

"Oh no you won't get away that easy" Addison replied grabbing a throw pillow from the couch.

"What are you going to do with that?" Shaggy asked coming down.

"This" Addition replied before trying to hit him with the pillow.

"You wanna have a pillow fight huh? Then game on" Shaggy cried grabbing a pillow and swinging it at Addison.

Shaggy as you can guess had the advantage. He dodged every one of Addison's attacks easily. He flew up before whacking Addison in the head with his pillow. Addison ducked as Shaggy attempted to strike again.

"Give up yet Addison?"

"Never"

"I'm going to win"

"Says who?"

"Says me"

"Not likely"

"I have powers and you don't "

"That's cheating Shaggy "

"No, it isn't Addison "

"Yes it is"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Stop it"

"Why are you hiding Addison?"

"I'm not hiding Shaggy "

"Then why are you under the coffee table?"

"No reason"

"You're chicken "

"Am not "

"Prove it then"

"Gladly," Addison said as she jumped up and hit Shaggy over the head causing him to fall over.

"Hey"

"I win" Addison declared tossing her weapon back on the couch and helping Shaggy up.

"Is this all you do in your free time?" Googie asked from the doorway.

"No, we went grocery shopping" Shaggy replied.

" Obviously" Crystal stated seeing the bags left on the counter.

"Why don't you try helping Shaggy adjust like Vincent said to?" Googie asked as she started putting the food away.

"Hey, we both went shopping" Shaggy declared annoyed.

"Okay well it's time for Addison to make dinner, " Crystal said.

"Says who?"

"The chart on the fridge Addie" Crystal replied.

"Okay I'll make dinner " Addison sighed.

"Thank you "

"I'll go put my things away" Shaggy announced picking up his bags.

"Okay Shaggy "

Little did they know they were being watched by someone Shaggy had long forgotten about.

"He'll do perfectly " they laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

Shaggy found Addison in her usual place at the table the next morning. Her black hair was pulled back into a braid that wrapped around her head. She wore a light blue button-up shirt, a cream-colored skirt and brown cowboy boots. As usual pencils and crumpled papers were scattered around her as she typed away on the computer. Every now and then she took a drink of the hot tea sitting next to her, completely unaware that Shaggy was even in the room. Without saying a word he dropped into the seat beside her and waited.

"Hello, Shaggy," she greeted pushing her red glasses back up.

"Good morning Addison,"

As Shaggy watched her work he started to hear whispers or so he thought.

 _You want her Shaggy give in and take her._

Shaggy shook his head completely ignoring whatever that was.

"Uh, Addison?"

"Yes?"

"Can we do something today?"

"Like what?"

Shaggy found it harder to ignore the tiny whispering thoughts.

 _You're so much stronger than her._

 _"You know you want her._

 _Take her._

 _Do it._

The sooner they got to the theater the better. there'd be lots of sounds there to distract him. Shaggy had no idea where these thoughts were coming from. He'd only known Addison for a few days. True, he did think she was pretty and he did like the way her honey-colored eyes sparkled when she was happy but he didn't want to do the things he was thinking of.

"I'm ready to go," Addison declared walking back into the room with her purse slung over her shoulder and her car keys in hand.

"Great"

* * *

At the movies. Addison bought two tickets for A Girl Named Charlie, two sodas and an extra large bucket of popcorn. They took their seats in the middle row and waited for the move to start. Shaggy wore his human disguise once more. This time it consisted of a black shirt with a robot graphic, grey sweats, converse shoes and, a light green jacket. He wore contacts instead of sunglasses to avoid drawing attention to himself. Shaggy relaxed the strange thoughts had disappeared. Hopefully they wouldn't return.

As the room grew dark and the movie started however the thoughts returned.

 _She's vulnerable._

Shaggy was seriously getting annoyed. He did not want to do this. He looked over at Addison who's eyes were locked on the screen. She was happy. He didn't want to ruin that. She didn't notice he was looking. He had to put an end to these thoughts before he acted upon them.


	8. Chapter 8

Addison and Shaggy left the theater two hours later when the movie ended. They walked all through the town which allowed Shaggy to grow accustomed to the outside world again. The sky was bitter and gray looking but Addison was able to maintain her natural cheer.

"So, tell me can you eat anything besides veggies?" Addison prompted since she found silence unsettling.

"Yes,"

 _Like your blood_ ,

Shaggy grimaced at the horrible thought but Addison failed to notice.

"What exactly?"

"Pretty much everything,"

 _Like your blood._

"Interesting," Addison mused whilst cleaning her glasses.

Shaggy was hardly able to focus as Addison rambled on and on about the movie, dinner, whose turn it was to cook and various other things. All he could really pay attention to was the very tantalizing smell of Addison's blood. It smelt strangely of sugar cookies and chocolate milk. All he could hear was the whooshing of blood through her veins. All he could imagine was how sweet it must taste. Shaggy knew he needed a distraction for now and to talk with Vincent later. Thankfully, Addison herself found a nice distraction. The mall.

"Why the mall?" Shaggy asked a bit befuddled.

"Because I like to observe people," Addison explained as they entered the bustling establishment.

Shaggy wasn't complaining. There were plenty of other things to focus on other than the girl next to him. He could smell freshly made pretzels, He could hear the _beep_ as items were scanned. There were plenty of people talking all around them, he could even hear sounds from the third floor.

" _Mommy I want a doll!"_

" _Does this come in black?"_

" _Are you sure this is the smallest size available?"_

" _Jimmy, look at the pretty fish!"_

" _Danny come back here!"_

Ah yes, plenty of distractions. Now, if only Vincent were here to coach him through this rather trying experience.

…...

* * *

Luckily for Shaggy Vincent came to check in with him shortly after he and Addison returned home. Now, Shaggy and Vincent were seated in the privacy of Shaggy's room as he spilled all about his current problem. The older man rubbed his chin in deep thought before suggesting that some outside force was bringing Shaggy's subconscious thoughts to the forefront of his mind.

"What?" Shaggy gawked.

"It's the only thing I can think of,"

"But I don't want to hurt her," Shaggy replied in a harsh whisper.

"And that's a good thing,"

"But what about this outside force?"

"I'll look into it Shaggy in the meantime-"

"Stay away from Addison?"

"No, spend time with her so you can build up a tolerance to her scent,"

"Oh,"

"Also continue going out,"

"Okay,"

"Now, I'm afraid I must take my leave,"

"Thank you again, Vincent,"

"You're welcome,"


	9. Chapter 9

Shaggy did what Vincent had told him to do. He hung out with Addison in order to combat these monstrous urges that surged every now and then, Addison proved to be very delightful company. She listened to him when he needed it, she took him into the outside world and made sure he was entertained on the days where they couldn't leave the house for whatever reason. Overall, she was helping him adapt so that one day he could live normally again. Crystal helped too but Googie seemed wary of him still. Even though they had agreed to start over Shaggy felt as if Googie wasn't a hundred percent committed. Still, Shaggy tried to uphold his end of the agreement. It wasn't going so well though. So, Shaggy hung around Addison and talked very little with Googie. One day when Googie and Crystal were gone to their respective jobs, Addison was telling Shaggy stories of high school. She told him stories of the guys who thought they were tough until they saw a spider. Of girls who never quit taking pictures of themselves. Of the quiet kids who kept to themselves. Addison was none of these things. She was herself. She used to lose her homework, put off studying and sleep until noon on weekends.

Yet, she graduated early and moved in with her friends. She committed to running her blog and it was paying off.

"You could write a book with all of these stories Addison," Shaggy commented.

"Nah, not really," Addison shrugged as she cooked lunch.

Shaggy sat quietly watching Addison as she cooked. The smell of chicken drifted from the stove. Addison moved to the fridge in order to grab the drinks. Every time she moved past him Shaggy caught her scent. Little did Addison know just how hard she was making it for him.

 _So vulnerable, you'll easily overpower her._

Shaggy shook his head. He wouldn't give in. no way! Addison returned to the stove, turning it off before making them each a plate. She sat across from him and ate her food completely unaware of the internal struggle Shaggy was having.

 _Do it._

 _Take her._

 _Do it._

 _You want to._

 _You know you do._

Shaggy stood up from the table causing Addison to regard him with curiosity.

"I'm not hungry anymore," Shaggy said.

"Okay, I'll wrap the leftovers," Addison replied.

Shaggy headed to his room and fell onto his bed. He covered his head with the pillows and tried not to listen.

 _Do it already._

He didn't want to but he found himself headed to Addison. She had finished her lunch and now was curled up reading. She didn't hear nor, did she see him. He stood behind her now.

 _That's it Shaggy!_

He bent down, ready to strike. He stopped as soon as he realized what he was doing. Without letting Addison know he was there he bolted back to his room. He needed help. He needed it fast. If Googie or Crystal had seen that well, Shaggy would be back on the streets. He didn't want that.

What could he do now?


	10. Chapter 10

Shaggy remained in his room until well after dark. He refused to come down for dinner and instead said he was going to sleep. Addison knew better than Googie or Crystal she knew that sleep, where Shaggy was concerned, was not a need. She knew something was amiss but she chose not to bother him about it so, she went to bed with hopes that tomorrow would be better.

Once all three girls had gone to bed, Shaggy stealthily slipped out of the house in order to clear his head. He still couldn't get over what he had almost done. He wasn't okay with that. Why? Why couldn't he control himself? Vincent said it was due to outside forces but still. He was not okay with it. Not at all. He was so angry with himself. He didn't want to hurt anyone but especially Addison. Addison was his friend. She was far nicer to him than Googie who was distant and treated him like a small child that needed the constant supervision of a parent. Which is why he was so upset. He didn't want to be considered dangerous. He didn't want Googie to think she was right.

He wandered aimlessly through the streets. He had no real destination in mind. Then he smelt it. Blood. All at once his senses and instincts kicked into overdrive. He hastily followed the scent to a small butcher shop. He entered quickly and saw the butcher passing a large package to a hooded figure. The figure paid and turned to leave. Shaggy saw enough of his face to realize that this was no human. It was in fact, a werewolf.

"Can I help you, son?", the Butcher asked amiably.

"Th-that guy! H-he w-w-was...!"

"Ssssshhhhhhhh! Take it easy, kid!", he tells him quickly. "I help them out. None of them really want to hurt anyone. Sure, there are a FEW bad apples, but most just want to live in peace. So I sell them meat, organs, whatever they need. I'm one of a very few outside of New Salem or any of the strictly monster communities willing to help them. But the times are changing; slowly but they are. Places like new Salem are making it possible."

New Salem was all the way on the other coast but Shaggy had heard of it. A monster community. Then Shaggy thought of something.

"Like, could you help me then?" Shaggy questioned nervously.

"What do you need?"

"Blood,"

"Vampire?", he guessed. Shaggy nodded. "And you're afraid you'll hurt people Okay, no problem. I'll give you a good price too. I have all kinds, except human of course, but my other vampire customers tell me that pig's blood tastes the closest and satisfies them best."

"Thank you"

"No problem,"

…...

When Shaggy stepped out of his room he listened. Addison was at the table again. He could hear her typing away at the table as usual. Today would be better. He wasn't absolutely hungry. Or hungry at all. So, maybe this would help him resist those awful thoughts. Oh, he hoped.


End file.
